


Lollipops

by somewhatevangelical



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatevangelical/pseuds/somewhatevangelical
Summary: Baz and Simon argue over lollipops...‘Hmm. Not too bad, I suppose,’ Baz muses.  ‘Blackcurrant is better, though. Give it back,’ he says, tugging at the stick poking out from Simon’s mouth.‘Nope- I like blackcurrant more. You can keep the strawberry,’ he says.Super fluffy, super short one-shot :)





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys! Thanks for clicking on this fic, I don’t write too much so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I changed the idea a bit from the tumblr to fit with established snowbaz, sorry! Comments and kudos make me happy :)  
> <3
> 
> This was the original tumblr post, I’ve drifted from it a bit- Imagine your OTP #4  
> Sweet.  
> Imagine your OTP bored on a nice day. They don’t feel like going out and they don’t seem to have anything to do inside either.  
> They both decide to eat out their boredom by reaching for lollipops they see in a decorative bowl they leave on their coffee table for guests.  
> Being the giant children they are, they unwrap the sugary jewel and admire it, then taste it.  
> Being the curious person they are, Person 2 asks about what flavor the other has and wonders if it’s any good.  
> Being the seductive person they are, Person 1 leans over and asks, “Why don’t you have a taste?”, followed by connecting their lips to Person 2 who is caught off guard.  
> Gaining confidence, they kiss Person 1 back with just as much force as the previous kiss.  
> It seems as though the lollipops aren’t the only things they wanna taste.  
> What happens next is up to you.

Simon leaned on Baz’s shoulder, and lazily reached for a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table.  
‘Baz,’ he said, ‘why is there no popcorn left in the bowl?’  
‘I don’t know, Snow. Maybe someone ate it all.’  
Annoyed, Simon reached for a lollipop from the bowl on the centre of the table- they were normally for the friends penny and Simon had around from university, but taking one couldn’t possibly hurt. Grabbing the first one he felt, he raised his hand and saw a bright red lollipop, promptly unwrapping it with his teeth and popping it into his mouth. Strawberry...hmm. Not as good as cherry flavoured sweets, of course. And cherry scones. Nothing beats sour cherry scones, Watford’s particularly.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Baz take another lollipop, this time a purple one, and, lifting his head from Baz’s shoulder and turning to face him, he said-  
‘Baz. Baz. Baz. What flavour is your lollipop?’  
‘Snow. I haven’t even had the chance to unwrap mine yet and you’re already after it,’ he teases, running his hand along Simon’s arm. A few seconds pass and Baz has the lollipop unwrapped and sat firmly in his mouth, sucking thoughtfully.  
‘Blackcurrant,’ he says decisively, and Simon perks up.  
‘Can I try? I like blackcurrant more than strawberry...’  
‘No, you imbecile. Get your own.’  
‘But Baz...there isn’t any more purple ones,’ Simon says, donning a kicked-puppy look. He knows that Baz can’t resist the puppy-eyes- no matter how emotionless he acts, Simon knows he’s a soft ball of mush inside.  
He sighs and gives in, wrapping his arm around Simon’s broad shoulders in order to put the lollipop in Simon’s mouth. He takes the (oh-so-bland) strawberry lollipop out of his mouth and offers it to Baz, their arms now twined around the other.  
‘Is the great Simon Snow really offering me food?’  
Simon lightly hits him on the leg, and sticks the lollipop in Baz’s open mouth.  
‘Hmm. Not too bad, I suppose,’ Baz muses ‘blackcurrant is better, tho. Give it back,’ he says, tugging at the stick poking out from Simon’s mouth.  
‘Nope- I like blackcurrant more. You can keep the strawberry,’ he says, closing his mouth so Baz can’t remove the lollipop from his mouth. They’re stuck in a awkward position where their arms are crossed over each other as Baz struggles to reclaim his lollipop, and they somehow end up on top of each other, arms trapped between them.  
Simon lifts his head, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, and lightly kisses him, pulling him into a tight embrace, when they hear a clicking sound.  
Penny enters, and freezes.  
‘I’m not even going to ask what on earth you two are doing,’ she mutters, taking in the two of them huddled together, arms holding lollipops sticking straight out. She’s walked in on the two of them doing things beyond her imagination- Simon once tried making chocolate sauce art on Baz’s food, and she ended up right in the middle of their whipped-cream fight. Covered in cream.  
Penny shakes her head, as the two of them return to their....their....whatever they’re doing- making out or lollipop-fighting.


End file.
